


Realize

by Glassed_Loner



Series: Dying Wills and Equivalent Exchanges (An FMA-KHR AU) [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen, OOC, One-Shot, also I have no idea what I'm writing anymore (2), can be read independently, headcanons, now I /really/ want to reread and rewatch the series again hmm, the edwin part is mostly only mentioned just sayin', the timeline is around before they arrived in Japan more or less haha, this is mostly made just to fill my Almei fix haha, weird absurd and not beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassed_Loner/pseuds/Glassed_Loner
Summary: Sometimes, it was an eyeopener when that happened./Warn: ooc, headcanons, FMA post-series, weird, absurd, not beta'ed./One-shot./Cross-posted from ffn./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Mei Chan | May Chang & Alphonse Elric, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric
Series: Dying Wills and Equivalent Exchanges (An FMA-KHR AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745281
Kudos: 5





	Realize

**Author's Note:**

> Can either be read as an independent standalone or part of my "Dying Wills and Equivalent Exchanges" series. Tbh, I made this first before "Associates" was even written at all—the power of random thoughts, plot bunnies, and wills to avoid my homework, haha

Alphonse Elric couldn't really remember the first time he thought of Mei Chang as anything more than one of his best friends in the past seven years they had known each other.

Perhaps it was when she was explaining to him about the flow of qi as an introductory to Alkahestry during their time on the run in Mount. Briggs, how even though he couldn't understand any of her general summary about it, she patiently kept explaining how Alkahestry worked to him even after they had arrived at their temporary destination.

Perhaps it was when they were tricking Envy and activating the traps underneath the snow near one of the Briggs' Ishvalian refugee village, how he was amazed she could accurately activate which distant Alkahestry circle she activated (there were a lot and the two were fairly far away from eyesight, so it was amazing that she knew which distance for which circle activation Envy was stepping).

Perhaps it was when she helped them during the fight with Father, instead of just leaving them be and just focus on her own clan's circumstances, how she had no qualms or obligation to lend a hand, but continued to do so even at the cost of losing the thing that could help solve her problems.

Perhaps it was when he asked her to do the impossible in desperation to let his brother live and how she refused, but in the end relented to his pleas with tears in her eyes and voice as he did the transmutation exchange of his soul with his older brother's right arm.

Perhaps it was when she sobbed on his bony body, how she repeatedly muttered her gladness he had returned back to normal and was alive again.

Perhaps it was when they had continuously exchanged letters to one another during his two year rehabilitation, how they told their stories of their hometown to Alchemical and Alkahestrical ideas to his dream of exploring the world and her wishes to make her country prosper under Ling Yao's rule.

Perhaps it was when they had finally met face to face after three years of letter exchanges, how she had grown from a small girl into a strong beautiful young woman and a master of Alkahestry to be studied under, (one of) the reason why he went to the Xing Empire in the first place.

Perhaps it was when they had been tired from one of their regular spars, how her eyes twinkled in mischief and then gloated after defeating him for the umpteenth time in his stay at the Xing Palace.

Perhaps it was when he saw her wanderlust at the beautiful view of the shining stars in the night sky during one of their short trips around the Xing Empire after he had advanced his studies in Alkahestry, how her nose reddened in the cold altitude and grinned when she noticed his stare before telling him her experiences of the stars back in her clan's territory then listened to his stories when he recounted his own back in Resembool.

Perhaps it was when he asked her to accompany him when his brother was going to marry their childhood friend a year later, how she felt honored to be personally invited by the groom's younger brother and chuckled as she looked at the attire he was wearing on the wedding day (it was a typical Amestrian suit he had long worn since he had to always wear the traditional Xingese outfit during his stay in the Xing Empire) while he playfully jabbed her for her own formal traditional (also beautiful) Xingese dress.

Perhaps it was when she asked him what he wanted to do next now that he had mastered Alkahestry three years later, how her shoulders slightly slumped after he had told her about his aspirations to continue his journey eastward to further his and his brother's research.

Or perhaps it was when he had asked her if she wanted (or at least allowed, by the Emperor) to travel with him, suggesting she could be an ambassador to her country and it could help finding more trade partners or even political allies for the Esteemed Son of the Dragon, how her eyes shone and almost jumped to tackle-hug him in his seat.

Either way, Al had resigned in defeat if one of his loud heartbeats would be bound to be heard by her one of these days, as the golden-haired man gazed warmly at the black-haired woman beside him. It had been six months since they had started their travels eastward together and Mei was looking at the local flora and fauna on their boat trip to their next destination, too preoccupied with the wonders of mother nature to notice his too-long stares at her.

But it was alright. His brother might had taken almost two decades to confess his feelings to his long-time automail mechanic with a cheesy Alchemy-themed proposal, at least Al could gloat about giving Mei the perfect confession at the perfect moment and place to his face.

After all, if there was another thing Al would excel compared to his brother, it was his tendency to show cheesiness and romantic sappiness to the people he loved.

(Now how to tell the Emperor of Xing about his sudden possible proposal of marriage for his favorite little sister…)

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> One down, another one to go! I think I'm on a fanfiction-resurgence-roll this month, haha
> 
> The next one is more canon compliant than this one (I think), hope you enjoyed reading this (super random thing) as I was when I wrote it. Anyway, have a good day everyone and constructive criticisms are welcomed! :D
> 
> ~G L. [Jakarta, 20.05.2020]  
> \--  
> Changed and added some stuff to add more context and stuffs [Jakarta, 26.05.2020]


End file.
